


From a year to a lifetime

by dreamscomeslow



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscomeslow/pseuds/dreamscomeslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sharing a dorm for three years in college, Newt and Thomas decide to take an appartment together as friends. However, during their first year as roommates, many things will change between them. From friends they will become something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi chapter fic, yay! :)  
> Each chapter will be about a special day in Newt and Thomas' first year sharing an appartment that will change their friendship forever. The first chapter is just a little something to show their friendship before it slowly becomes something else. The chapters are probably not going to be very long as you can see.
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget I love feedbacks! ;)

“Worst Valentine’s Day ever!” Newt asserted strongly, the door slamming behind him.

The only reply he heard was a laugh coming from the living room where he headed for. On its way, he dropped his keys in a bowl, taking off his beanie and his scarf.

Thomas was slumped on the couch, staring at the TV but he immediately looked at Newt when he saw him. A mocking smile appeared on his face but he refrained from making any comment and Newt was grateful to him.

“Where is Minho?” Newt asked when he noticed their friend was nowhere to be seen. He figured he must have gone home but he hoped that with some small talk he could avoid having to talk about his disastrous night.

“He went home an hour ago.” Thomas confirmed with a shrug, sitting up straight and suddenly looking very interested. However, no question came and instead the brunet made a vague movement towards the kitchen. “We ordered pizza, there is still some left. I put it in the oven since I know you don’t like it cold.”

Newt felt a rush of affection for his friend at the attention. “Tommy, do you know you’re the best roommate ever? I’m starving! We went to this place and since I didn’t know any of the dishes, he ordered for me. No need to tell you it was, of course, the worst thing he could have chosen. Anyway, I barely ate and as a result, my belly didn’t stop rumbling in the theater.” Newt blurted out, putting his jacket on the couch and going to the kitchen. He only stopped talking to make a pleased noise when he savored the pizza. It wasn’t too hot and slightly crispy. _Perfect_ , Newt thought, thanking Thomas once again. The brunet really knew him.

“Was the movie good, at least?”

“I guess. I didn’t really follow it between my belly’s rumbling and the guy constant comments on the movie. He was really terrible.” Newt sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Thomas who had made room for him.

Another sneering laugh came from the brunet and Newt diverted his attention from the TV to glare at Thomas. “Actually, I take back what I said about you being the best roommate ever. You really aren’t a supportive friend, Tommy.”

“What can I say? You’re the one who invited a stranger on a first date on _Valentine’s Day!_ ” Thomas replied, not in the least sorry.

“How many times do I have to say it? I didn’t know it was bloody Valentine’s Day! For fuck’s sake, he could have told me that but, apparently, it was all he was waiting for.” Newt exploded, still angry at his date for not telling him that what was just another Saturday for him, also happened to be the 14th of February. 

“What did you and Minho do, anyway?” Newt changed the subject, not prone to relate his entire evening to Thomas. After the theater, Newt and his date had rapidly said goodbye to each other because the snow was falling ardently. Even so, the other boy had leant in a kiss before Newt could pull away. It had been really awkward for the blond since he wasn’t into the other guy at all. He hadn’t known what to do so he just hadn’t moved, standing stiffly in the cold, hoping his nose and ears wouldn’t fall any time soon because he was freezing.

“Not much. We ate pizza and played video games, as usual.” Thomas yawned and Newt noticed it was almost 1am.

“Right, because that’s definitely what you did last year.” Newt replied mockingly. Since Minho and Thomas always had bad experiences on Valentine’s Day, they had decided to spend it together every year, as friends. They had done it for three years already and every time Newt asked, they told him they played video games. However, the previous year, Newt had come back to the dorm he shared with Thomas at college extremely early, discovering Minho and Thomas in front of a rom-com. The two guys had pretended Teresa had forced them to watch it with her and she had gone to the bathroom just when Newt came in but the blond hadn’t seen the girl for the rest of the night.

“We told you already! Teresa didn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day alone and she absolutely wanted to watch that movie. We couldn’t say no, you know how she can be.” Thomas exclaimed sharply, sounding offended Newt could question his honesty.

Newt simply nodded in agreement even if the smirk on his face betrayed his true thoughts. “Whatever you say, Tommy.”

“Anyway, I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed.” Thomas said as he got up. With a friendly pat on Newt’s shoulder, he headed towards his bedroom.

“Night.” Newt took another bite of his pizza when something on the coffee table suddenly caught his attention. He vaguely heard Thomas mumbling a “goodnight” before he closed his bedroom door. Reaching out for the papers on the table, he moved them aside to see the object of his attention and couldn’t help but let out a sound of surprise.

Between the pizza boxes and some bills, the DVD of the movie “Valentine’s Day” was laying on the table. Newt shook his head in disbelief before yelling, a grin on his face. “So, how was your movie night? No need to lie, I found the DVD!” There was a silence and Newt thought Thomas had already fallen asleep but then he heard a shout. “Goodnight, Newt!”

Newt threw his head back in a laugh at how silly his best friend and he could be sometimes.


	2. One night

Newt felt in heaven, his entire body was numb and he was in his cozy and warm bed. So when he realized he was conscious of this, and therefore awake, he couldn’t help but let out a groan. The blond turned in his bed hoping to fall asleep again – his alarm clock indicated 3.23 am – when he noticed a dark form above him.

Immediately, Newt freezed as he imagined all the worst possible scenarios in his head – a thief had seen he was awake and was going to kill him so he wouldn’t speak, a violent serial killer had followed him for weeks and was now ready to brutally murder him…

“Newt, are you awake?” A soft voice asked in the dark, making Newt sigh in relief and by the same occasion understand he had been holding his breath.

“Bloody hell, Tommy! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? You woke me up and scared me to death.” Newt exclaimed as he sat up in his bed, a hand on his chest to calm his really fast beating heart.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Thomas whispered before adding. “Well, I did mean to wake you up, but not like that. I’ll leave now.” As he said that, he turned and headed for the door.

Newt rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid. I’m awake now, so what is it?”

The blond felt Thomas’ hesitation as he turned around. The boy scratched his neck before coming back towards the bed slowly.

“I keep waking up because I’m cold and even though I put another covers, I’m still frozen.”

Newt had to refrain to roll his eyes again but his exasperation could be heard when he spoke. “Of course, Tommy, you’re not wearing a T-shirt and we’re in April!”

“You know I can’t sleep when I’m wearing one! I’m not comfortable and I don’t sleep well.” Thomas replied with a pout and Newt had to admit his friend could be very childish when he wanted to.

“But at least you sleep! Isn’t it better than freezing all night and being unable to sleep? So either you put something on and sleep a bit or, you stay like that and stay awake all night, completely frozen. I don’t see what else I can tell for you, Tommy.” Newt remarked, feeling like a den mother taking care of her kid. He really didn’t know how it was necessary to wake him up in the middle of the night for that.

“Actually, there’s something else you could do that wouldn’t involve either one of these solutions.” Thomas said, completely ignoring what Newt had just told him.

“Really and what is that?” Newt asked, trying to contain a yawn. He was tired and his brain was barely functioning, he didn’t have the strength to guess what Thomas meant.

“I could… sleep with you?” Thomas stuttered, looking Newt out of the corner of his eyes.

Newt stayed silent for a minute, not sure what to say anyway. Then, he lay down again and pulled the blanket, uncovering the side of the bed.

“Is that a yes?” He heard Thomas whispering.

“Yes, it is. But only for tonight though, I’m too tired to discuss anymore. Tomorrow, you’ll either increase the heating or sleep with a T-shirt on.” Newt stated firmly.

When Thomas entered into the bed, Newt shivered and he wondered if it was because of the coldness of the room or because of the closeness of his friend. They had never slept in the same bed before but that didn’t seem to bother Thomas who instantly huddled him after wrapping up in the blanket.

Newt was about to say something but he was overwhelmed by Thomas’ body heat surrounding him. Without intending to, his body moving on its own, Newt snuggled up to Thomas. He felt his limbs relax and his eyes were closing when he gathered enough energy to whisper. “That’s a one-time thing.”

The blond just wasn’t sure to whom he mumbled though.


	3. Thomas' birthday

_Hey, you’ve reached Thomas’ voicemail. Leave a message and I’ll call you back._

Newt hang up, not bothering to say anything. He was hoping to find Thomas quickly but if his friend wasn’t answering his phone, it was going to be harder than he first thought it would be.

He started walking away from the bar, assuming the boy couldn’t have gone far away on foot. Newt was the one supposed to take them back to the apartment with his car, and as such, he hadn’t drink of the night, unlike Thomas.

The last time Newt had seen his friend was in the bar where he was happily talking nonsense. He was already quite wasted and Minho had offered to go outside with him for a little walk. The Asian boy had soon enough come back, claiming he had lost the birthday boy.

Newt still had no idea how he had managed that but given Minho was rather drunk too, he had offered to go in search of Thomas. After all, it was already late – or early, depending on your point of view – and the party was coming to an end. Most of their friends had already left, Brenda, Minho and Winston the only ones remaining. Newt had thought he’d find Thomas around the bar and return to their shared apartment together.

Suddenly, Newt stilled. He realized he was now in a square where his footsteps had apparently led him while he was lost in his thoughts. Newt approached the drinking fountain that was in the middle of the square, since he had heard a giggle.

“Tommy, is that you?” Newt inquired, slowly going around the fountain.

The brunet was facing the water, sitting on the edge of the fountain, his legs in the water.

At this sight, Newt felt a hint of irritation. His friend was clearly drunk and it was going to be a pain in the ass to drag him home.

“Tommy, what are you doing?”

Thomas turned around to face Newt and when he saw his friend, his face illuminated with a big smile. He stood up, water dripping from his jeans.

“Newt! Come here! The water is so refreshing, you have no idea.” Thomas exclaimed, excited as puppy.

“I’m good, thanks. Don’t you think we should go home, birthday boy? You look like you’re going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow.” Newt stated, a fond smile on his lips, all traces of annoyance vanished. Thomas was one of those happy drunks you could never be mad at for long.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Thomas replied but still tried to climb the edge of the fountain to get out.

Noticing his friend wasn’t really succeeding, Newt hurried up to offer him a helpful hand.

“It looks like you could use a little help here.” The blond laughed. Thomas didn’t bother to reply, simply nodding and taking Newt’s hand to try to climb again. That simple task seemed to demand him so much effort, Newt wondered if this was the same guy that was so good at his engineering studies.

Finally, Thomas managed to jump on the street. He looked so proud of himself, Newt couldn’t help but smile even though he tried to hide it by rolling his eyes.

“Ready to go home?”

“I don’t want to go home! It’s so good out there.” Thomas whined like a petulant child and he was about to run away when Newt grabbed his arm with a firm grip.

“Calm down, we still have to walk back to the car. We can go grab a snack on the way home if you want to. But I need you to stay with me, okay? You’re not going to wander alone in the city in the middle of the night when you’re stoned like that.”

Thomas finally acquiesced before walking in the night with Newt to reach the car. They were both silent and as soon as Thomas sat in the car and the motor switched on, he fell asleep. Newt wasn’t really surprised considering his friend had taken two jobs this summer to make some extra money and as such, he didn’t sleep as much as he would have liked to and his birthday was the first occasion he had to party during their summer break.

Once they arrived at their apartment, Newt had to wake Thomas up. They went in the elevator and the silence was only troubled by some yawns coming from Newt. The blond realized then he was really tired too.

He was thinking about how he will gladly throw himself in his bed when the elevator doors opened and Thomas seemed to regain his energy. He promptly headed for their door and impatiently waited for Newt to open it with little jumps.

As soon as the door was open, he started twirling in the apartment, his arms in the air.

“Best birthday party ever!!! That was such a good night! Did you see when Chuck threw up on Gally? You can’t have missed it! His face was priceless! Both of their faces were actually.” Thomas giggled. His eyes were so bright, Newt wondered for a second if he had only drunk alcohol. He had never seen Thomas so pissed, sure they didn’t really party when they had classes but still.

Newt quickly came closer to Thomas, moving his arms in the air to shush him. Thomas stopped screaming but let out another giggle before completely shutting up. They both knew how annoying some of their neighbors could be.

“Can I kiss you?”

It was barely a whisper but Newt didn’t miss it. For a second, he was so taken aback he stood gaping but he quickly regained consciousness.

“You’re drunk, Tommy.” The blond said because he wasn’t, unlike his friend, so he was supposed to be the rational friend. But if he was honest, Thomas’ hot breath caressing his face and the way the other boy looked at him made him lose his composure. He felt a little dizzy and for some reason, he would have loved to taste the brunet’s lips.

“So? It’s my birthday.” Thomas shrugged, getting closer. “And I haven’t kissed anyone in months.” The brunet added, his mouth hovering over Newt’s. “Just a little kiss, it’s nothing. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Before he knew what was happening, Newt’s hands were gripping at Thomas’ neck, their lips crushing together. He felt Thomas’ hands in his back, bringing him even closer that he already was. The kiss was messy and rushed but so intense, Newt’s heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone within a radius of 10km was able to hear it.

It was over as quickly as it had started. They were still holding each other and their faces were just millimeters apart so they could catch their breath. Thomas’ lips were slightly opened and all Newt wanted to do was dive in another kiss as he watched them.

He was about to say something – he didn’t know what but he had to because, once again, he was supposed to be the rational one – when he felt Thomas’ lips on his again. The contact only lasted for a few seconds and that kiss was entirely different from the first one. It was soft and tender but also so brief, Newt thought he must have imagined it.

When he reopened his eyes – he hadn’t realized he had closed them – Thomas was looking at him with amusement, a cheeky smile floating on his lips. Newt cleared his throat, uncomfortable under the inquiring look of his friend, and said in his most calm voice the only thing that came to his mind.

“Well, I think we should go to sleep. I have to work tomorrow, remember? And I think you need some sleep too.”

With that, Newt turned around to go to his bedroom where he closed the door so Thomas would get the message that they will each sleep into their own bed tonight. As he undressed and collapsed onto his bed, the blond tried to forget the sad look Thomas had gave him when he had left.


End file.
